A home to go home too
by Nioki
Summary: They say that home is where the heart is, but what if the heart has no place to go home too.
1. Prologe

They say home is where the heart is. But what if your heart has no place to go home too?  
  
Prologue  
The rain poured down in shimmering sheets. The streetlights showed an almost completely empty street. A small figure was the only sign of life that miserable night. Hiei looked around at his surroundings. To his left was a small bar, drunken laughter came from it and on his other side he saw with some shock Kurama's house. What made me come here? Hiei could tell by the light in the upstairs window that Kurama was home. He leaped up and landed into the tree nearest the window, the tree sheltered him from most of the rain as he peered in. He was right. Kurama was sitting on his floor. A large book lay open in front of him. Hiei considered going in but Kurama looked busy so he turned and left back into the rain.  
"Goodbye Hiei" Kurama whispered. He had been watching Hiei out of the corner of his eye. Then Kurama turned and went back to his book. 


	2. New Mission

Hey, new stuff, it takes me a while, but if I get more reviews then more will come. Please help me if you have any ideas of where this should go! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't laugh, you don't either!  
  
Chapter 1  
"So where is he?" Yusuke stood with Kurama and Kuwabara waiting for Hiei before their next mission.  
"He will come. Hiei will be here shortly," Kurama turned and looked behind him "Correction, He is here now." Hiei landed lightly next to Kurama  
"What took you shorty??" Kuwabara leaned over Hiei.  
"I don't spend my entire life following the little spirit detective around all day, sorry." Hiei stuck his nose up and turned to face Yusuke "Speaking of Spirit Detectives, what do you want?"  
"Well if it isn't mister high and mighty here to shove down people's self esteem. I don't know why we're here stupid. We're waiting for diaper breath." "Boo!" Koenma poked Yusuke "Are you all here? Good. We need your help" "Duh...otherwise I wouldn't be here!" Yusuke muttered under his breath to Kuwabara "I heard that Yusuke!" Botan stood next to Koenma "We wouldn't have bothered to come just to see you." Botan put her hands on her hips. "Any more comments?" "Yes" Hiei turned around "I'm leaving" Kurama smiled slightly and then pulled Hiei back toward the group. "As I was saying, before big-mouth interrupted, a new demon has entered the human world-" Yusuke interrupted Koenma with a snort "blah blah blah, you want us to beat him into a bloody pulp, blah blah blah." "Thank you Yusuke, we now know the extent of your thoughts" Koenma pushed Yusuke over and turned to the others "This demon is not an ordinary run of the mill crook. This one is wanted for 20 previous crimes, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, lets get it over with" Koenma went to leave and then said over his shoulder "And Remember-" "Blah blah blah the world is in your hands blah blah blah be careful" "YUSUKE SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
Later that day  
  
Koenma had opened the portal to the spirit world in the basement of a department store and getting there involved actually entering the store through the front door and many odd looks were sent in Hiei's direction as they walked toward the elevator. Kurama looked at Hiei as the elevator made its final stop.  
"Hiei, what is wrong?" Kurama's concerned eyes stared into Hiei's.  
"Nothing" Hiei pushed through the opening doors and into the darkened basement. The others followed a few feet behind. As they reached the farthest wall Hiei turned and glared in Yusuke's direction. "Now what?"  
Yusuke shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, what, do I know everything now?" He leaned against the wall and nearly fell into Botan who was waiting for them on the other side. The others followed his example and soon they were all facing a large portal into the spirit world.  
"Good luck everyone, hope to see you soon" Botan pushed Yusuke into the hole, and he was followed by Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. They fell for what seemed like an hour and landed on a plain of hard rock. Kurama stood up and scanned the horizon," I think I see something in the distance," "Well than what are we waiting for, lets get a move on." Yusuke led the way, and following the four a small shadow darted back and forth.  
  
Its kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer 


End file.
